elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brunwulf Free-Winter
is a Nord who lives on the east side of Windhelm and wears scaled horn armor. Personality He is known for standing up for the Dunmer and Argonians in the city and thus openly goes against the opinions of a few his fellow Nords (Susanna the Wicked also shares his compassion for the outsiders), unlike Rolff Stone-Fist and Angrenor Once-Honored. Interestingly, if the Dragonborn is a Khajiit or an Argonian, he will use the racial slurs "cat" and "lizard". Interactions Brunwulf is made Jarl of Windhelm if Ulfric Stormcloak is killed by the Imperial Legion. He says he is taking steps to "assimilate" the Argonians into Windhelm, although it may take time as the Nords are protective of their homeland. He also makes plans with the Dunmer to renovate the Gray Quarter to improve their lives in Windhelm. If the Legion takes over Winterhold, the former Jarl, Korir, his housecarl and wife Thaena, and their son, Assur will be exiled to Brunwulf's house. There is a possibility that he sends the Dragonborn to kill a Bandit leader located in Cragsland Cavern, Gallows Rock, Lost Knife Hideout, Stony Creek Cave or Uttering Hills Cave, and rewards the player with gold and a skill up in Heavy Armor. Quotes *"Safe journey, sword-brother." (This is said regardless of the player's gender) *"It will take time to rebuild, but the Nords are no strangers to hard work." (as Jarl) *"The dark elves and Argonians won't soon forget Ulfric's prejudice, but I'm doing what I can to repair that rift." *"Being a Jarl isn't something I ever wanted, but if I can help these people, then I will." *"A sword can't repair damaged buildings, feed hungry people or undo years of prejudice." - Response to being asked how he is settling into his role as Jarl. *"I've got no time for a Nord who thinks he's better than everyone else." (he will say this even if the player is not a Nord). Trivia *If you end up in a fight with the guards, Brunwulf will come to your aid, rather than fleeing like a normal civilian. *He is the only Jarl in Skyrim without a Housecarl. *The book "A Dream of Sovngarde" is written by Skardan Free-Winter, a soldier who serves during the war with the Thalmor, implying Brunwulf was a relative of his. Bugs * After becoming Jarl, he won't have the speech options to become thane. This only happens in the same sitting as killing Ulfric. Saving and resetting the game will fix this. * His name may not change to "Jarl Brunwulf Free-Winter" after Ulfric is killed. This can sometimes be rectified on the PC version by using console commands to disable Galmar and Ulfric's corpses immediately after defeating them, or by selecting their corpses one at a time in the console command menu and typing "addfac 0003662a -1" and then "addfac 00036629 1". *Brunwulf may send the player to Uttering Hills Cave to kill the leader of the bandits, who's Linwe in this dungeon, if the player gets this miscelanious quest after completion of Summerset Shadows quest for the Thieves Guild, the target's marker will point to where Linwe was placed, but without him in the dungeoun the quest will be impossible to complete. *He may also sit backwards on the throne, making his reign quite hilarious. Appearances * de:Brunwulf Frei-Winter ru:Брунвульф Зимний Простор Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Jarls